Recruits
by IDevinD
Summary: What if Desmond had to start a brotherhood like Ezio did? Told in the eyes of a new recruit. AU  Read top A/N :D
1. The New Guy

_**This is an Assassin Creed story, If you've never played the game then idk but this is my first FF for this so idk how it's going to end up. Oh and please (if you do read this) read the foot note at the end please!**_

_**This fic is about if Desmond had to start recruiting after Brotherhood (Which I have finished but this is ending happily xD lol I hate the ending to Brotherhood.) This is the story of one a new recruit watching what's going on in the "hideout" and yes its in Italy :D cause I flippin love Italy lol**_

* * *

Orfeo walked into the hideout just like Desmond told him to do. This would be the first time he was part of the group, Desmond recruited him two days before. Walking in, he heard people talking, well more like arguing.

"Oh shove off Augusto, You're not the greatest" The tiny woman said, Augusto huffed.

"I'm the highest ranking here." The girl rolled her eyes at his answer

"Yeah, for now. Don't forget I'm right below you, just a few more kills and I'll snatch that title right out of your hand." She said putting her hands on her hip. _Wow they are comparing kills?_ Orfeo thought. An older, but not to older, woman put her hand on the other girls should.

"Down Ornella" the woman said gently. "Don't need him pulling a blade on you." The man smiled while the girl glared.

"But Adele!" She said. Adele shook her head and Ornella sighed. "Fine" She glared at the man "This isn't over Augusto." He smiled and waved as she left. Adele looked at him sternly.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders "It's her fault, she's the one who came over and started comparing" Adele sighed.

"And you know what gets to her and that you love bothering here." She looked at him sadly. "I know you miss Bianca." He growled at her "And I know that you think that Ornella looks just like her and that's why you also mess with her." Augusto stepped away from the wall he was leaning on.

"You have no right to talk about her" Adele glared at him.

"I have every right! I knew her too! She was my friend also!" Augusto glared at her.

"But you weren't in love with her! You have Nino, Gio, Alessandro & Rinaldo has some girl they keep running off to see, Marco doesn't like anyone, boy or girl, and very happy about that. The only other lonely person here is Ornella." He sighed.

"I know but that doesn't mean you get to mess with her about it! She's one of those girls who don't like it when men are above her" He laughed.

"Yeah she really shows that"

"AUGUSTO!" Adele shouted.

"ADELE!" he shouted back "See I can do it to."

"Ugh! You're such a child. I don't know how we've dealt with you! I don't now how B did!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Your complete ass you know that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I know." The girl rolled her eyes. That's when Orfeo coughed to catch their attention. They looked at him. "Oh hello" Adele said and smiled "You must be Orfeo" She held her hand out "I'm Adele" They shook hands and then she pointed to the man "And this idiot is Augusto. And before he says anything yes he is the highest ranked one here." Orfeo shook his hand.

"FOR NOW!" a voice said from nowhere. Adele sighed.

"And that was Ornella." Orfeo nodded

"Nice to meet you all." He said. Adele smiled.

"So where are you from?" She asked leading him more into the hideout.

"Florida" Adele was shocked "What?" He asked.

"Well one, your name is Italian and from what I remember there's not a lot in FL and most of us are from here, not from the states." Orfeo nodded and understanding. "So that's why it took awhile for you to get here. We had a pigeon tell us you were coming but we didn't know why it was taking so long." Orfeo looked up at her in surprise.

"Pigeon?" Adele nodded.

"People don't think much of pigeons flying around, why would the Templar know? They didn't know back in Ezio's day" Orfeo nodded, not really knowing who Ezio was. Augusto sighed figuring that out.

"He's one of Desmond ancestors, who was doing the same thing Desmond is doing. He's from Italy" Augusto looked up. "We are in his house right now" Orfeo was taken by surprised. _Wow._

"How do you now that?" He asked.

"Desmond history is filled with assassins, famous ones too." Orfeo nodded and Adele looked at him curiously. "Do you know if you have an assassin background?" She asked. Orfeo shook his head.

"No I don't." He shrugged his shoulders. "My dad was a banker before he was killed and my mother wrote. If they were assassins then they were really good at not saying anything." Adele nodded and then smiled.

"Well welcome to the brotherhood" She smiled and Orfeo, despite his usual weariness, he smiled back.

"Thanks" Maybe it might be so hard around here. The door opened and a blonde woman and a Desmond walked in.

"Hello" They said and went past the group until Desmond noticed Orfeo. He turned to the blonde woman. "I'll be in there in a second." She nodded and walked away upstairs. Desmond walked over. "I see that you've met two of the other recruits" Orfeo nodded and Desmond looked up at Augusto "And I hope some people haven't chased you off." Adele giggle and Orfeo smiled and shook his head. Augusto huffed.

"As if. I'm not that scary" Augusto said putting his arms across his chest. Another voice scoffed and Orfeo turned to see a man with fabric over his face, showing his eyes.

"Yeah, and Adele doesn't throw plates when she's pissed" Adele rolled her eyes.

"Shove off Rinaldo" She said and walked away to sit with the other girl. Rinaldo turned to Orfeo

"Hey, I'm Rinaldo, but you can call me Ri" Orfeo nodded.

"Nice to meet you." They shook each others hands and then Orfeo turned to Desmond. "Where am I staying?" Desmond pointed to a room next to them.

"You'll share one with Ri and Augusto." Ri smiled.

"Awesome" Ri said "Come on, lets get you settled." Orfeo nodded and walked into the room. The room had four single beds and was pretty big. "The two near the far right window are mine and Aggies"

"IT'S AUGUSTO!" They heard from the entrance and a couple of laughs.

"Haha anyways. Take your pick, and in the closet are four different shelving units, you'll see which ones are taken." Orfeo nodded.

"Thanks" Ri nodded and walked out. Orfeo looked around the room. In the far right corner was pretty neat but the bed next to it, they were about 5 feet away, was very messy as if a tornado just sat right there. He was guessing it was Ri's side. After getting settled and putting his stuff in the closet, which the ones that were taken matched the beds, he went out into the opening and looked around the house.

There were two stories. On the bottom story was a huge entrance area on the left side was a living room and a kitchen, then there were the rooms on the other side. He hadn't been upstairs yet to see what was up there.

He walked into the living room to see 8 people sitting or standing around the room. A girl turned her head and smiled. It was Adele.

"Hey Orfeo" She got out of the man arms she was sitting in and grabbed Orfeo's arm. "Come meet everyone." He nodded his head and walked over there with him. She pointed to the man she was sitting with before "This is Nino, Next to him is Marco. The other girl is Ornella, next to her is Alessandro and standing over there is Gio and you've already met Ri and Augusto, who are standing next to him. Everyone this is Orfeo" Everyone said there greeting and Orfeo waved.

"Hi" They all went back to what they were and Adele turned to him.

"So I've talked to Lucy, who's going to talk to Rebecca to see if you can go and see if you have any assassin's in your bloodline" Orfeo just blinked and a voice laughed.

"Darling, I think you should tell him how he's going to see and who Lucy and Rebecca is." Nino, the man that had his arms wrapped around Adele before said and the ones near him chuckled. Adele rolled her eyes. For being the older one she can be preppy like a younger girl.

"I was getting to that" She huffed and the other girl laughed. "Anyways Lucy was the blonde woman with Desmond, they are engaged and Rebecca runs the Animus or "Baby" as she calls it. It lets you see your past and who your ancestors were." Orfeo nodded.

"That's very interesting" he said truthfully. "When exactly did you ask?" He'd only got there not even an hour ago. A man chuckled.

"Our dear Adele here likes working fast; while you were unpacking she raced up there to ask." Adele glared at the man.

"Thank you Marco" He just smiled. Orfeo laughed.

"Augusto, Ornella come with me." They glared at each other but got up and walked over to Desmond who had just walked in. They followed them into another room. Orfeo looked at Adele and noticed the worry in her features.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Adele just sighed and sat on Nino's lap.

"They aren't the best with each other, they both get on each others nerves" Orfeo remember when he walked in they were fighting. "When Desmond calls them like that it means they are going on a mission which means they aren't going to like it." Orfeo nodded.

"I see." He said. He looked around the room and noticed that most of the group went back to what they were doing. He examined each of them.

Gio was standing in the corner he was before his face was hidden by his hood and his hands where holding up his head. It looked as if he was staring at the ground.

Looking next to Gio he saw Ri who seemed to trying to catch a bug. Despite his childish behavior he was very calm when he needed to be. Like before the bug catching, he was very calm. Orfeo was just trying to figure out why was trying to catch the bug.

Next he looked at Alessandro who was watching the TV that was in the room and drinking his drink. From what Orfeo saw he had blue eyes but his hood was up now so he couldn't really get a good look at him.

Next to him is Marco who was reading intently at his book. His hair was short, and brown. And even thought he was on a slightly crowed couch he didn't care. He was into his book.

Next to him was Nino and Adele, talking quietly to each other, trying not to bother anyone. Nino was twirling Adele's already curly brown hair and she would occasionally lightly run her fingers over his short hair, which he would loving smile at her.

Watching them two made Orfeo miss his parents. They would do things like that, even when they thought know one was watching. Looking around it was a very peaceful.

"UGH!" until now. The room turned their head to the entrance. "WHY CAN'T ADELE GO ON IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO ON IT WITH HIM!" Ornella was screaming while she was walking out of the room. The blonde woman, Lucy, tried to stop her.

"Ornella it was an assignment for you and Augusto. You know Desmond didn't set this up" Ornella glared at him.

"I Don't care who set it up! I'M NOT GOING WITH HIM!" Adele sighed and stood up and walked out there.

"Ornella" Ornella sighed and looked at Adele. "Stop this. Go on the mission like you were told." Ornella glared at her.

"You don't have to do what I have to do Adele! I have to ACT LIKE HIS WIFE!" The whole living rooms eyes widen and a few smiles were trying to be held back.

"Oh like I'm happy about this too, _dear"_ Augusto said coming out of the room, making the last word like it was venom. "But you heard them. We were chosen to do this." Ornella sighed.

"I hate you all" She walked away into another room next to the room they were just in and slammed the door. Lucy started rubbing her temples.

"Someone deal with her." She said walking back upstairs. Desmond came out of the room and walked ran next to Lucy. Adele sighed and turned to Augusto

"Go calm her down" he looked at her.

"Why do I have to! She's pissed at me. Why would she listen to me?" Adele rolled her eyes.

"Because she's more willing to listen to you!" She said and walked away into the living room and into the kitchen and the she turned to us. "Who wants chicken for dinner?" all the hands went up in the room. "Good" She said and walked fully into the kitchen. Marco laughed and nudged Nino.

"See what your going deal with?" Nino chuckled.

"She's a very deadly. Especially with a knife.

"And you know what I can do with other things" her voice traveled into the room. Nino smiled.

"Love you darling!" She just kept cooking.

After that most of them returned to what they were doing besides Nino who was now watching TV with Alessandro. When Orfeo looked into the entrance area he didn't see Augusto standing in the hall like he was before. Orfeo wondered if he went into Ornella's room or not. He shook his head and looked around once again.

It was very interesting being a new guy in a house filled with high ranked assassins and it was only his first day. He started wondering what tomorrow will be.

_It's going to get very, very interesting._

_**

* * *

**_

Hi :D

_**So? Like?**_

_**No? Well blah! Lol**_

_**I'm planning on more, if I get good feedback from a certain person if not then this will be a one-shot only. If it because that I'll fill you in on some of the things that are talked about but I'm hoping the feed back I get is good so I'll continue on because I have A LOT of ideas for this one. :)**_

_**Maybe it be just a whole bunch of one-shot? Idk anyways. **_

_**Hope you liked it. Review please?**_

_**-Devin.**_


	2. The New Girl?

_**I use some other language, but it has the English version next to it. So don't worry you wont be too lost lol**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

It's been two weeks since that day Orfeo walked into the house with people yelling at each other and meeting everyone. He'd already gone on one or two missions around Italy but most he stayed and help Lucy, even though she didn't need it, around the house. Desmond was oddly protective over Lucy which he shouldn't be because Lucy knows how to kill anyone, with anything. But still he made sure two or more of the recruits were there with her.

"Orfeo can you please help me with this wire?" Lucy said hold a wire up. He nodded and grabbed it from her hand. "Thanks Rebecca needs to see if the wire can go somewhere…or something like that." Orfeo chuckled. "Oh, and Adele as been pestering me about letting you into the Animus. Don't get me wrong, we all want to see who you were back then, but right now we don't have the time" She sighed. Orfeo laughed.

"Don't worry its fine. I'm not that concerned about it anyway" Lucy smiled and kept trying to figure out the wiring.

During the two weeks Orfeo found out that the room Augusto and Ornella went into before their assignment leads to a secret place underneath the house that holds 'Baby' and other things that relate to the Animus. He also learned a lot about Desmonds' history and how he got started in all of this.

"When are Ornella and Augusto coming back?" He asked as Lucy was kneeling down.

"Soon. I just hope they are okay" She said while putting the wire in a slot but it wasn't fitting. She sighed "This is impossible, this wire goes no where! Rebecca has me on a wild goose chase" Orfeo laughed.

"Why don't you call her?" He asked which made her sigh.

"Because I'm not allowed to because Desmond thinks that Abstrgo are wire-tapping the phones" She said rolling her eyes. "I know he's just being protective, but it's getting annoying." Orfeo grinned.

"It just means he cares." She smiled and looked away.

"I know." She said and continued to find out where the wire goes.

After hours of trying Lucy finally gave up and head back up to the main part of the house. Orfeo stayed down and looked around the room. There were statues of different Assassins that done different things. In the middle was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, one of Desmond's ancestors who lead the brotherhood in the Third Crusade, just like Ezio did in the Renaissance area of Italy and now what Desmond is doing. He has had a long chain of leaders in is family line.

"Hello?" He heard a voice and ran up to the entrance. There stood Ornella and Augusto, surprisingly not glaring at each other. Lucy ran up and hugged them both.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Augusto chuckled and Ornella grinned

"Its okay Luc. Its not like anyone could kill us" Ornella said laughing. Lucy pulled away and looked at them.

"I wasn't worried about that! I was worried you both killed each other" The room laughed, which had Macro, Nino and Alessandro included. Lucy shook her head. "What took you two so long?" Ornella took a small glance toward Augusto and then looked down.

"We had a slight problem." Lucy sighed.

"We'll talk about it later, when Desmond gets back." She said then muttered "Where ever he went." Orfeo chuckled and Lucy sighed. "We'll talk later. I'm going to the room" Everyone nodded and Lucy went up the stairs. Ornella walked toward the living room and then head toward the kitchen. Marco's eyes widen.

"Is she actually going into the kitchen?" He said flabbergasted. Orfeo looked at him confused. "She never cooks, only once has she and that was when she had her first kill, and she was happy." Augusto chuckled.

"Then she must be happy" He said and walked into the living room. Marco looked at Nino who turned to Alessandro, who just shook his head and head into his room.

"Something happened on that mission." Marco and Orfeo nodded in agreement to Nino's comment. "But what is the question." Orfeo shrugged.

"Maybe what ever went 'bad' must have changed them." Marco nodded

"But what happened so bad, that they are more friendly toward each other" A voice laughed behind them and they turned to see Ri taking down his mouth cover.

"You guys gossip more than a bunch of teenage girls" a chorus of 'hey' was the response toward Ri's comment. "What? You are. Can't you just let them be happy for once? It's better than them fighting all the time." Marco and the other two nodded.

"True" Nino said. A humming voice came out of one of the rooms and Nino grinned "I have to go" He turned around and walked toward the brunette woman who was humming and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Creep" Orfeo looked at Marco.

"I am not." Marco laughed "You were watching to so shut up" Ri laughed.

"Its okay teenies. You'll get to gossip later" Orfeo rolled his eyes and walked into the living room the smell from the kitchen was making him smile.

Cookies. She was baking cookies.

"Ornella, you are a woman after my own heart" She laughed.

"I've been told that" She yelled back and kept baking. The others started filing into the room except Augusto. Ornella finished the cookies and brought them to the table. "Let everyone get at lease one." She said and set them down. Many hands dug into the plate. Ornella rolled her eyes "Or kill each other over them. See if I care" Adele laughed as she bit into her cookie.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Was the scream heard out of the living room. All the recruits ran out to the entrance to see a tall blonde holding back…Augusto?

"Someone get this woman off of me!" He said. Adele started giggling then realized what most of us did. There's someone in the hide out.

"Let him go" The blonde looked at Ornella. "He's not going to hurt you" She shook her head and dropped Augusto down. None of us said a word. He could kill us all in our sleep and make it look like an accident if he wanted to.

"Ornella care to explain?" Lucy said walking down the stairs. Ornella looked at us then smacked her head.

"I knew I forgot to send the stupid pigeon with something" She muttered then looked at us. "I said this earlier but something went wrong on our mission" She shot Augusto a small glance and then looked at us. "We were found out some how, well I was. I was taken capture by the target and Augusto had to act like he was surprised to find out that I was an assassin trying to keep thing going. When I was in a dungeon, I guess, I kept talking back." She looked at the girl. "They got mad and something was supposed to happen to me." Augusto through her a worried looked but she kept looking at the girl. "She took it for me. I had already been hit before." The girl smiled. "She saved me and I told her to come here cause I've seen her fight. She's really good." Augusto made her turn to him.

"What were they going to do to you" Her eyes started into his eyes and she shook her head. He put his hand on her cheek and sighed. "Tell me." And that's when everyone made the connection, but didn't say anything.

"Oh my god you guys did it" Except for Ri.

That's when Desmond walked in "Dude, What the hell" he said as their shocked displayed in front of them. He looked at Ornella, Augusto and the new girl. He pointed to Ornella and Augusto. "Down stairs now" They walked toward the door and Desmond sighed. "Ri, put her in Ornella's room" Ri nodded and walked the girl into the. Orfeo followed them as Desmond walked toward the room, leaving the rest to gossip about what just happened.

"I got it Ri." Orfeo said. Ri nodded and left the room. Orfeo looked at her. _She's beautiful _Orfeo thought as he looked at her long tan legs, her tan flawless face, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and the most golden hair he's ever seen.

"What?" She spoke softly. He smiled.

"Nothing. What's your name?" He asked. She smiled.

"Zita Pisani" she said softly.

"Very pretty" She blushed "So these two girls in here, Ornella and the other girl Adele. You can pick a bed that's not taken and in the closet there are four sheveling, two them taken up so you can have your pick at which ones you want." She nodded. He smiled. "Don't worry you'll get use to it." She looked at him and he sighed. "I've been here for two weeks. You'll get use to the crazy. I'll let you be now" She nodded her head.

"Thank you" She said. He smiled

"Prego. (_Welcome_ _or you are welcome}_" He said and walked out. When he went into the living room he noticed that Ornella and Augusto still hadn't come back yet. He sat down on the couch and picked to remote up, only to have it be snatched out of his hand by Ri. He glared at Ri, who just smiled.

"Should have held on it better, lover boy" Orfeo looked at him. "Oh come on everyone saw you stare at her with your big lust eyes" Adele laughed.

"Ri you are such a dumb ass" Ri smiled and flipped the channels. "How is she?"

"She's quite but I think she's overwhelmed." Marco laughed.

"I still can't believe she was holding Augusto in a holding" Ri laughed.

"It was pretty funny" They started laughing.

"What will be funnier is when I hang you both from the top towers." They both looked over at the entry and Augusto stood there. The two chuckled

"Hey there Auggie" Ri said. Augusto glared at Ri.

"Down boy" Marco said and another laugh was heard. Ornella walked in and was smiling. Augusto rolled his eyes and went to the corner Orfeo saw him in before.

A few hours later, after they ate dinner Orfeo started worrying about Zita. She hadn't come out to eat so he walked to the door but heard her talking.

"Io non ti dico _(I will not tell you_)" her voice said and then sighed. "No, lasciami in pace _(No, leave me alone)_" She let out a growl." No! Mi hai fatto male per l'ultima volta!_ (No! You have hurt me for the last time!) _"then she sighed again "Stronzo! Non ti azzardare a toccarla! Io ti ammazzo!_ (Asshole! You don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you!)_" She hit the wall. "Vaffanculo_ (F**k off!) _!" He heard something slam against the wall. "Testa di cazzo_ (Dickhead)_" Opened the door and stood in the opening.

"Thats why your quite" Zita looked over at him and glared.

"Where you listing" He put his hands up.

"I bearly caught your conversation. I only know a few things in Itialian, i'm still learning." He lied. Marco has been teaching him evertyhing for the past two weeks. She tillted her head. "I'm from America."

"Oh." She said the looked away "figilo di puttana._(Motherf'er)_" He smiled.

"I don't do that" She looked at him. "I said i know a few words." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. He smiled.

"To get to know you" One thought went through her mind

_Cazzo_(F**k)_._

_**

* * *

**_

Ya! I got to use itailan :D

_**I told you people i freakin love Italy lol**_

_**-and yes i did use google Translatore sue me!**_

_**So she has a small past. All of them do so thats why the next one is**_

_**HISTORY TIME! :D oh and the reason she speeks italian is for a reason! So prepear for that! Oh and who saw the Ornella and Auggie thing I DID. Lol. I'm hyper.**_

_**I still hate the ending at Brotherhood -.- its stupid! Lol**_

_**Oh and who does the multiplayer? If you do what level are you? PM me ore leave it in a revew :D**_

_**Okay i'm done HAVE FUN**_

_**Review? Please?**_

_**-Devin.**_


	3. Q&A

So….. how's it going? Good? Awesome!

Anyways, I'm working on something's for my stories and some one-shot.

But I want to do something with you guys,

I want you to have a Q&A with me :D

I want you guys to PM me or leave a review on any story asking me a question, anything you've ever wondered about me or about the stories, then on my website (i'll think of a date later), I'll answer all of them and give everyone a cookie?...okay maybe not but still! Lol

No I love you guys and I want you all to participate in this because I think its going to be fun :D

Well love you guys

-Devin


End file.
